The present invention relates to a coaxial transmission, in particular a hollow-shaft transmission, with a driving element and with a driven element, a step-up and transfer of a drive torque between the driving element and driven element taking place via a plurality of radially movable toothed quadrants.
Conventional transmissions are known and obtainable commercially in many different forms and versions. Conventional coaxial transmissions, however, have the disadvantage that they have a highly complex construction and allow only internal shafts and hollow shafts which possess a small diameter in relation to the overall diameter of the transmission. Moreover, conventional coaxial transmissions have a highly complex set-up and permit only very small inside diameters. Furthermore, conventional coaxial transmissions are very heavy, are much too wide and have a large diameter in relation to the useful power.
Both EP 0 201 730 A1 and FR 755 284 show coaxial transmissions. In these, there is in each case the possibility of inserting a planetary transmission into the hollow shaft. The disadvantage, however, is that, because of the construction size, no planetary transmissions with power data fitting with the hollow-shaft transmissions or leading to expedient technical implementation can be used.
In addition, a universal use of a coaxial transmission is to be possible by ensuring converted and built-on variants of any type, employing the same body casing and using a multiplicity of identical components.
The object of the present invention is to provide a coaxial transmission of the type initially mentioned, which eliminates the disadvantages mentioned, which affords a large inside diameter and which can be produced universally, even while ensuring converted and built-on variants of any type.